


Anniversary

by forest (Mendax), Quillaninc



Series: Imagine Knowing [3]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendax/pseuds/forest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He refused to think of the day he'd chosen. He hoped Sven would not notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillaninc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/gifts).



Gifts for favored slaves were hardly unheard of. His father had once given one of his slave-girls a fist-sized ruby. (Two months later he'd made her perform the dance of razors and laughed as she bled to death before his throne.) And this gift was for his own benefit. A well-groomed slave was all the more appealing.

Never mind that Sven took quiet pride in his appearance; an untouched dignity unacceptable in a slave. Never mind that he would treasure this gift. It meant nothing.

He refused to think of the day he'd chosen. He hoped Sven would not notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the fabulous mendax on LJ, who swore she'd never write this pairing - until I went and asked for it on her LJ as a part of a drabble request offer. Hence, she chose the only situation that Lotor/Sven has ever worked for her in - and I was most happy to receive!
> 
> Added here with permission as a part of the Imagine Knowing series.


End file.
